The prior art is replete with palletized containers made of fiber board, such as corrugated cardboard and the like, representative examples being disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. : Hsu, et al. 4,296,860, Gossler, et al. 4,927,026 and Mitsumori, et al. 4,445,614. Each of these is of multi-piece construction of varying degrees of complexity involving relatively high cost. According to the present invention, a novel one-piece, no waste, economical structure is provided from a single rectangular sheet or blank so cut as to provide side and end panels attached to and adapted to project upright from a flat one-piece bottom. The cutting operation also leaves four corner parts or panels attached to the bottom, and these are folded under, flatwise against, the bottom and affixed thereto to give the bottom a double thickness. The configuration of each of the folded-under parts is such as to combine to establish a peripheral lip serving as a stop for a tubular upper member which surrounds the side and end panels, having its lower marginal edge resting on the peripheral lip, which functions as a locator for the tubular member.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment is disclosed in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.